Disconnection
by SeaThreePeeO
Summary: Carrie comes to New York looking for adventure.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  Sadly I do not own any rights to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Mirage does.  But I like to borrow them every now and then. 

Chapter one

Carrie absentmindedly checked her make up in the rear view mirror.  She had been driving for well over five hours.  _New York had better be worth it._  She thought.  When Carrie got an idea into her head she had to follow it through, no matter how daft it seemed.  "Let's face it, some of my ideas are pretty daft at times."  She breathed to herself.  "I mean like, just upping sticks and moving to New York."  _'In search of myself and adventure.'_  She had told her friends and family, she forgot to mention trouble!  That's why she was always on the road, running from trouble.  It seemed to follow her wherever she ran to.  Trouble had a way of finding Carrie and Carrie had a way of finding trouble.  New York would be no different.

All Star by Smash Mouth was playing on the radio.  The song seemed to sum up her life perfectly.  Maybe things would be different this time.  _New York,_ she thought _That's where people go to disappear, isn't it?  After all you can reinvent yourself here, become someone else, someone new.  _Carrie blinked; her eyes felt heavy, she wouldn't be surprised if the dropped out at any moment and rolled away.  The road ahead blurred and cleared after another blink.  _I must find somewhere to pull over and snatch a few minutes sleep. _She continued down the road edged by tall buildings and dark alleys, but strangely enough not a single tree, not even a shrub.  Carries eyes returned to the road just in time to see a figure shoot across the road just yards in front of her car.  _Death wish?_  She wondered as she watched who ever it was disappear from view.

Carrie didn't see the second figure until it was too late.  She slammed on the brakes, the wheels locked and the tyres screamed.  She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed hard.

Leonardo had very little time to react.  He turned, hoping his shell would take most of the impact, then he could simply roll over the top of the car like he had done may times before.  Only, things didn't go according to the plan.  Leo lost his footing at the crucial moment; he felt the full force take his body and throw it in the air.  _Stay loose, stay loose.  _His subconscious reminded.  It was surprisingly difficult.  Leo's right side hit the asphalt so hard he thought his bones would break, his body skidded for quite a distance, tearing his skin as it went.  He rolled several times before stopping, suddenly blackness swallowed him, his breathing slowed and his body cooled.

The car came to a halt and hissed like an angry cat; Carrie caught the smell of burnt rubber in the air.  Slowly she opened one eye and then the other.  She looked out into the road, not really wanting to see.  "Oh my God," she whispered, "I've killed someone!"  Out in the road, just beyond the reach of the car's headlights was the unmistakeable shape of a body.   "Oh my God, oh Jesus!"  Carrie was frozen in place.  She breathed deeply a couple of times and prepared herself for the longest journey she would ever have to make.  Carefully she stepped out of the vehicle and moved round to the front.  She gasped at the damage caused by the collision, the hood had completely caved in and the windshield was shattered.  _They have to be dead!_  As Carrie drew closer to the body she felt her unease growing, she could make out that the person was around 5ft and wearing an overly large coat.  She took her time in reaching the figure, silently hoping it was all a bad dream.  Carrie bent down slightly and looked for any signs of life, a movement, anything.  It was so still.  Then reality and panic hit her in one fail swoop, she ran back to the car and rummaged through her bag.  Her fingers had gone numb with the panic that was now crawling down her legs to her feet.  After what seem like forever she managed to find her cell phone.  She turned it on and it beeped into life.  "Come on, come on!"  She growled as her fingers refused to act out simple commands.  Eventually she dialled 911.

"911.  What is your emergency?"  A voice cracked into life.

"Oh my God, urm, I've urm    I think I've killed someone!"  Carrie stuttered.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"They came out of nowhere, I hit them with my car.  Oh god help me!"

"Calm down.  Can I have your name miss?"

"Ryan, Carrie Ryan."

"Location?"

"Oh God I'm not sure.  I'm new to the area.  Somewhere in Manhattan, close to Central Park, I think.

"Okay Miss Ryan, the police and paramedics are on their way.  Now, I need you to check if the person is breathing.  Are you able to do that?"

"I'll try."

Carrie removed the phone from her ear and walked back to the figure in the road.  She bent down and placed her free hand on the person's back.  It felt a little strange.  _Must be the shock._  Carrie closed her eyes and rolled the figure on to it's back.  She opened her eyes, expecting to see something from out of a horror movie.  She shrieked and fell back on to her bottom, breaking her cell phone in the process.  She looked again; this thing wasn't human.  _I must be dreaming,_ she thought, _no this was too real.  I have to be in shock._  Carrie rose to a squatting position nervously extending a hand to touch the creatures face.  _Is it an escaped experiment from the Government? _  Just as her hand was close enough the creature coughed and groaned.  She watched as a small amount of bright red blood trickled down it's mouth.  She quickly withdrew her hand.  "It's alive!" she breathed.  As if on que the creature slowly opened it's eyes.  Carrie stiffened, all her instincts screamed run, but fascination kept her rooted to the spot.  The creature rolled on to it's side and let out a long, painful breath.  


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

In the shadows of a near by alley Raphael crouched and watched the scene in the road unfolding.  At first he felt cold panic sweep his body.  That soon gave way to a heat that was slowly rising up his back.  This was a familiar feeling for Raphael, he knew it well, anger.  Here was Leonardo, the golden son, the one who always lectured Raphael on the dangers he placed himself and the family in.  The perfect one who could do no wrong.  "Stubborn Arse."  Raphael growled.  _If the 'great leader' hadn't been following him, this would have never happened.  What would he do now?  _The way he felt he could just leave and forget about it.  But something held him there, even though his brother was a nosey, know it all pain in the arse; deep down in the darkest corner of his being Raphael loved him.  _Maybe love is too strong a word,_ Raphael thought.  "Fond."  He mused.  He waited and watched.  The last thing he wanted to do was kill this woman and drag two bodies home.  He stayed low and tried to control his breathing, which was escaping him like a freight train.

Leo's body stung.  _How long had he been out?_  He wondered.  It was then he saw her.  Their gazes meet and held for a while.  If Carrie didn't know better, she would say that this thing was more afraid of her than she was of it.  Before she could speak or move the creature struggled to it's feet, almost collapsing again under the pain.  Leo held her gaze until the faint sound of sirens approaching could be heard.  Carrie looked back to see a squad car and an ambulance coming up the road.  She looked back to where the creature was standing, but it had gone. "Wha?"  Carrie scanned the area for a sign of the man thing.  _Maybe it had been a dream._  Just then something in the approaching lights caught her eye.  She picked it up and turned it over several times.  It looked like an old wallet, a bit worn, but a wallet all the same.  Carrie stuffed it into her coat pocket.  She wondered if she could be charged with hit and run, if the thing she had hit had run away.

Raphael watched as his brother scrambled away.  He stayed well back in the shadows and slipped behind him.  _Now it was his turn to follow._

Leonardo floundered through the streets and into the park.  His body felt like it was somewhere in-between dead and dying.  He had to stop under a tree and rest.  He propped himself up against the trunk and held his right arm in his hand.  Tilting his head up he stared at the stars filtering through the leaves.  _How could he have let it happen?  What was he going to do now?  He couldn't go home in this state, that's if he made it home!  What would his brothers say?  What would Splinter say?  One thing was sure; Raphael would never let this trump card go._  "Raphael." He sighed.  _What was it with his hotheaded brother?  Why did he feel the need to take the world on in a death match?  Endangering not only himself, but others also, without even a second thought.  What did he have to prove?  Did he really believe he was invincible?  Why couldn't Raphael be normal?  Well, as normal as the others at least! _  After a few more minutes of mental debate Leo struggled to his feet again.

After a long night Carrie got to her hotel.  She turned the key and opened the door.  "What a dive!"  She sighed as she entered the room.  But at this point she didn't really care.  She had spent hours down the station, repeating her story until it sounded mad even to her.  In the end they let her go, without a body there wasn't much they could hold her on.  "The perfect end to a lousy day!"  She groaned as she set down her cases.  Carrie let out a long sigh as she flopped on to the bed.  She was well past sleep now.  "Oww!"  Something dug into her thigh.  She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the wallet.  She sat bolt upright, she looked the wallet over again, this time in the well-lit hotel room.  It was nothing special, a well worn, well used black leather wallet.  Carrie carefully unfastened the snapper.

As Leonardo rose from his hiding place his vision doubled.  The ground felt like it was moving beneath his feet.  The pain was increasing with each breath; he guessed that his adrenaline level was starting to drop.  It was at that moment he became aware of the large areas of raw flesh on his arm and legs.  Every muscle in his body felt like it had been pulled from the bone.  Blood had started to soak his coat and pads.  The combination of pain and blood loss made him feel light-headed, yet strangely fuzzy at the same time.  Leo slowed his breathing and drew in on himself.  _I must avoid going in to shock._  He knew that he would have to rise above the pain, push through it, if he had any hope of survival.  He had to survive, who would protect his family, his friends, if not him.  Plus he wouldn't give Raphael the satisfaction!  _Why was he thinking like this?  It would take more than a car to stop things._  He would have to make it to April's; after all she owed him a favour.

Raphael continued to watch his elder brother endeavour to stay on his feet.  The sly smile that had crept on to his face was growing rapidly.  It wasn't that he enjoyed seeing his brother in pain, far from it!  As Raphael watched, his brother seemed a little less perfect by the minute.  _Watch him until he's safe;_ his subconscious broke in, _then head for home._  After all he had seen enough action for one night. 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three

The wallet wasn't any different on the inside.  There wasn't an ID card or a driver's license.  There were a few scraps of paper, about $25 and a set of keys.  Carrie unfolded each paper in turn, every single one had been folded evenly and with great care taken to ensure the fold lines were straight.  A few of the scrapes had names and numbers on them, one had a list that looked like it was written in Japanese.  The last one had the name and address of one woman.  I wonder? Carrie thought, well who ever this O'Neil woman is, she had to be asleep this time of night.  Carrie stifled a yawn.  "I'll go in the morning." 

It took what seemed like forever for Leo to reach the other side of the park.  By now shock had set in and was starting to cloud his mind.  He stood at the edge of the park, just by the main entrance.  He was slowly losing control of his body.  _When had he started shaking?  Why was he so cold?  _Leonardo's hands and feet had gone numb and he had great difficulty getting them to follow instructions.  He sighed, his chest complained painfully.  To get to April's apartment he had to cross another road.  This wasn't something he wanted to do right now.  This time he made sure he looked both ways.  _Clear!  _He bolted across the road as best he could; it felt like he was running through water.  He faltered the last few blocks and stopped to rest in a dark alley between two apartment complexes.  He must have looked like a drugged up lunatic staggering down the street.  April lived in the left apartment complex.  Leo reached into his badly blood stained and torn coat pocket.  "Damn!"  He hissed.  His wallet had gone.  _I must have lost it in the collision.  So much for vanishing without a trace!_  His mind started to wonder, he remembered back to the time April had given him the wallet.  She had given each of the brothers a leather wallet for their birthdays, including a spare key to her apartment in case of an emergency.  Leo sighed, if he was going to get in, it was going the old fashioned way.  

A dark figure watched Leonardo from the opposite alley. "Ha!"  Raphael snorted.  He hadn't expected anything less from his stubborn brother.  He grew tired of this 'game'; he knew Leo was safe now.  Raphael walked to the nearest manhole and slipped in.  Everything was dark and quiet when he reached home.  _Great they're all asleep._  Raphael crept in and headed towards his room.  He could see soft candlelight spilling from Splinter's room.   _Maybe if I'm real quiet._  He thought as he sneaked past.

"Raphael."  Raphael's heart sank at the sound of his master's voice.  He stopped in mid sneak.

"Yes Master?"  He said as he turned to see the old rat sitting in his rocker.  Splinter looked at his son with his dark eyes, his old hands were resting on his walking stick that he was using to prop himself up.  After a moment Splinter spoke.

"Where is Leonardo?"

"I don't know Master."  Raphael lied.  "I haven't seen him all evening."

Splinters face crumpled in to a looked that was a cross between anger and worry.  _This wasn't like Leonardo to stay out so late.  Something must have happened.  But, he is trained well.  I must have faith in him.  _Splinter waved his hand to dismiss his son.  Raphael turned towards his room.  "Get out of that oh faultless one!"  He muttered under his breath.

Leonardo attempted to climb the fire escape to reach April's kitchen window.  It was tough going with an arm that was near useless.  He gritted his teeth as he swung his leg up, a grinding pain shot through his hip.  After several attempts he managed to haul his body up.  Finally he reached his goal.  He sat back and tried to catch his breath, his lungs felt like lead balloons filled with hot heavy air.  Leo peered through the window; the apartment was dark.  _Please lord let her be in!_  He tapped on the window.  _Nothing._  He tapped again this time louder.  A light sprang into life and April emerged from her bedroom, not looking her best.  Her hair was a tangled mess and her eyes were sunken and surrounded by dark circles.  April moved in to the kitchen, tying up her dressing gown as she went.  Leo tapped again.  April turned towards the window and smiled.

_Strange?_  She thought, none of the guys had used the 'window entrance' in years.  _Mind you Leo's always on the look out for an excuse to work out.  _April walked over and Leo motioned for her to open the window.

"Normal people sleep at night."  She informed him as she pulled up the window.  Leonardo entered with great difficulty.  "Oh my god, what happened to you?" April gasped trying not to sound too shocked.

"Raphael" Leo murmured

"Raphael did this?" April asked in disbelief.

"No, no I was following him to …..to find out what he was up to"  Leo took a painful breath.  "I was hit by a car."

"We should get you to a hospital." April exclaimed without thinking, in all the years she had known Leo and his family she had come to think of them as 'normal' people.  Leo gave her a confused stare "Oh I mean….wait here I'll get the first aid kit."  Being friends with four ninja turtles, April had always found the need for a first aid kit.

Leo tried to remove his coat, but it was stuck to him in places by dried blood.  He winced as he pulled the coat off his wounds.  The coat had acted like a bandage and now his wounds had reopened.  Leo watched as pools of new blood formed.  April rushed in carrying several boxes and a large bottle of Iodine.  Leo groaned, through his life he had come to dislike Iodine.

"Sit down." April ordered.  _Great_ thought Leo_ she's going into full mother mode._  April reached into one of the boxes and pulled out what looked like a face cloth.  Leo eyes widened as she poured a lot of Iodine onto it.  She took hold of Leo's right arm and placed the cloth over an area that looked like the skin had been torn from it.

"Aaaagghh" Leo yelled and shoved April.  "That hurt!"  He protested.

"Well if you hold still it won't hurt as much." April shot back.

"Sorry." Leo mumbled.

"Now this will sting a little" April said as she griped his arm, Leo looked away and grimaced.  "Why can't you pair stay out of trouble?" She asked as she finished dressing his wounds.

"That selfish git makes me so angry I could kill him."  Leo growled.

"Well at least you have something in common." April smirked.  Leo shot her a look that alone could kill from 50 yards. "Urm."  She coughed as she handed Leo a glass.  "It's bandy, good for shock."  Leo eyed it for a while before downing it.  The brandy burned all the way down.  He pulled a face, he never could get used to alcohol, unlike Raphael.  By the way his brother acted sometimes Leo was sure Raphael had it coursing through his veins.  Still the brandy did warm him up a bit.

April reappeared in the room; Leo hadn't even noticed her leave.  "I've set up a bed in the spare room for you to rest on."  April sighed.  "Just try not to bleed or die all over my good sheets."

"Thanks."  Leo said, painfully making his way to the spare room.

April sighed as she picked up the blood-covered coat and threw it in the trash.  One thing was for sure knowing the guys, life was never dull.

Leo eased himself onto the travel bed and lay on his relatively uninjured side.  His thoughts turned to the driver.  What a shock she must have received!  She was probably sectioned by now, rambling on about large creatures stalking the streets of New York and jumping out in front of cars.  He sighed as the sleep he had been fighting for hours finally took hold of him.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four

Fweep Fweep Fweep.  The noise jarred Leo from his sleep.  It took a few minutes for him to remember where he was and what had happened.  He could hear the sounds of April getting ready for work.  Leo groaned, his body ached, his head pounded and his mouth felt like a carpet.  He pulled the blanket up over his head, holding his breath as the waves of pain hit.  He couldn't remember when he had last felt this bad.  The day after New Years Eve came pretty close.  April stood in the doorway.  "I'm off now."

"Mmm."  Leo replied rolling on to his shell, it was the only part of his body that didn't hurt.  He heard the door close as he drifted off to sleep.

Carrie looked in the mirror; she hadn't slept a wink all night and it showed.  _It will take more than coffee and make up to fix this!  _Every time she closed her eyes she relived the accident.  _Well, today I'm going to get some answers! _   If there was one thing she loved, it was solving mysteries.  She pulled her blonde bob back into a ponytail and slipped the wallet into her rucksack.

"Miss Ryan, your cab is here."  The manager's voice filtered up though the floor.

"I'm just coming!"  _Was she doing the right thing?  Only one way to find out!_  She climbed into the filthily cab; the inside wasn't much better.  The cab driver looked vaguely like the cab drivers Carrie had seen in movies.  Fat and a greasy, complete with flat cap and a cigarette hanging between his thin lips. 

"Where to Miss?"  His voice was thick and dripping with an accent.

"Can you take me to this address?  Please." She asked handing the scrap of paper to the driver.

"No Problem!"

Leonardo stirred into the world of the living.  He had to gracelessly roll out of bed onto the floor.  Using the bed for support he managed to slowly straighten himself.  He made his way to the kitchen inch by inch, at one point he wondered if he would make it.  Stuck on the refrigerator was a sticky note.  It read; Coffee in the pot.  Help yourself to what's in here.  Love April.  Leo smiled not many women would let an adolescent have the run of her apartment, let alone a mutant adolescent.  He reached up to open the cupboard and found himself fighting back against immense pain.  He managed to retrieve his mug with out dropping it or collapsing.  Another smile crept out; each of his brothers had a similar mug, each with their name and the meaning printed on them.  They had had them made at one of those weird stores that can print anything on just about anything.  Leo poured some coffee into his mug; he lifted it and read.  Leonardo – Lion Brave.  He remembered his brothers' mugs well.  Michaelangelo – Angel.  _Well, he could be at times._  Donatello – Given and Raphael – God has healed.  Leo thought Raphael's mug should read, 'Act now.  Think later!'  He dragged himself to the living room and switched on the television.  The room filled with the sound of angry shouting.  "Jerry Springer!" he groaned as he hit the mute button.  Leo watched as a so-called family tore each other apart, literally.  He could just imagine his family on there.

A flashing light on Aprils answer machine caught his eye.  He pushed the button and stood over it.  The first few messages were from April's girlfriends, prattling on about the night before and the rating that particular man had got.  The next message made Leo blood turn cold.

"April are you there?"  Donatello's voice seeped into the room.  "April, if your there pick up!  Well, I'm just calling to ask if you've seen Leo.  He never came home last night.  I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, let us know if you hear from him.  Okay, thank you.  Bye."

Leo's hand hovered over the receiver, he though of calling home, but then decided against it.  It would only worry them more and he could just imagine the whispers he'd have to face if his brothers found out he had spent the night at April's.  Anyway he could handle this.  Leo slowly moved to the couch, he eased himself down, wincing a couple of times in the process.  Carefully he sat back and took a sip of his Coffee.  No, he would wait until dusk and then return home.  _After all, if he explained it to Splinter he would understand.  He wasn't like Raphael; he wouldn't stay away from home without a good reason._

Carrie stepped out of the cab and paid the driver, she watched as it roared away.  She glanced around.  _Defiantly the nicer end of town._  Just as she reached the large communal doors a UPS man came out.  She held the door for him and when no one was looking she slipped in.  Carrie made her way up the stairs checking the address as she went.  _What would she find?_  _Would the thing she had run into really be living in an apartment in New York?  Maybe it stole the wallet from this woman?_  It seemed to her that she was finding more questions than answers.  At last she reached the door.  _What would she say?  She didn't want to seem like a mad woman._  _Hi, I found this wallet.  It had your name and address in it, so I thought I should return it.  Yes that would work.  _Carrie took a deep breath and knocked.


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five

Leo leapt off the couch; he was surprised at how nimble he still was.  After the first few moments of shock and panic he began to wonder who it could be.  _It couldn't be his brother's, they have keys and April would have mentioned if she were expecting_ _someone._  Leo crept over to the door, standing on his tiptoes he peered through the peephole. _ It's her!  _His mind reeled.  _What should he do?  What was she doing here?  Did she know April?  _The woman knocked again.  Leo chanced another look; it was defiantly the girl, woman who had hit him.  Women had always fascinated Leo; they were confusing and hard to understand, always saying things they didn't mean.  Sometimes they could be terribly annoying even aggravating.  But they had their good points; some were kind, gentle and nice to look at.  He particularly liked the way they nipped in at the waist.  But she was a human and humans; especially women meant trouble.

Carrie waited.  _This was a stupid idea!  Wait, the key!  _She removed the key from the wallet and pushed it into the lock.  _It fits!  _Carrie smiled as she started to turn the key.  _Just a quick look round, no one will ever know!  _

On the other side of the door Leo's mind was racing.  _She has my key!_  He ran through the possibilities once more.  _He could hide.  But where?  What if she found him?  What if she waited for April to come home?_

"What are you doing young lady?"  Carrie spun round to see a stern elderly lady.

"Urm."  Carrie searched for an answer.  "I'm a friend of April's, from college.  I came down to surprise her, but she doesn't seem to be here."  Carrie never was any good at lying.  The elderly lady raised an eyebrow.  "Do you know where she is?"

"At work."  The lady offered.

"Do you know when she'll be back?  Carrie pressed.

"Around six I should imagine.  She's a strange one."  The lady muttered as she returned to her apartment.  Carrie returned her attention to the door.  She removed the key.  _I'll come back at six, with any luck the granny from hell should be in bed by then.  _

Leonardo released the breath he had been holding.   _That was close.  _He returned to couch and tried to get comfortable.  _Great!  _His coffee had gone cold.  Leo sat back and closed his eyes.  The next thing he remembered was being woken by voices outside the door.  He knew those voices well.  His brothers spilled into the room.  _So much for secrets!  _Leo didn't even bother to move, he just looked at them through one eye.  Donatello pushed forward.

"April told us where to find you, you know Splinter has been worried and."  Don stopped in mid sentence.  "What happened to you?

"Gee Leo you look like you were hit by a truck."  Raphael smirked.  Leo's eye narrowed, he didn't feel like fighting right now.  Michaelangelo stood back and didn't say anything.  Leo could tell by his face that worry had taken its toll.  Don helped Leo to his feet, Michaelangelo helped support his other side.  Raphael peered out of the door holding his hand up.  He suddenly dropped it announcing.  "Clear!"

"Let's get you home."  Michaelangelo finally spoke.

At six in the evening April wrestled with a pile of paper work and her keys.  She managed to get through the door.  The apartment was dark and quiet.  _The guys must have picked Leo up already.  _April turned on the light and walked to the kitchen, she slapped her paper work down on the side.  _What a night, what a day for that matter!  _April made her way to the living room; she turned on the television and thumped down on to the couch.  Friends came into view.  _Just what I need, a Matt le Blanc fix.  _Just as she got comfortable there was a knock on the door.  "Great!"  April huffed.  _People have the worst timing!_  She pulled herself from the couch and made her way to the door.  She used one eye to look through the peephole.  On the other side was a young thin woman with a long blonde bob.  The woman knocked again.  April placed the chain on the door and slowly opened it.  "Can I help you?"

"Mrs O'Neil?"

"Miss."  April corrected.  

"Hi, my name is Carrie Ryan and I think I have something that belongs to you."  She pulled the wallet from her rucksack for April to see.

"Just a minute."  April shut the door and released the chain, opening the door wide she stood and looked at Carrie.  "Where did you find it?"

"I found it in the road, near Central Park.  Since it had your name and address in it I thought I should return it."

"Thank you."  April said as she took the wallet.

"Is it yours?"  Carrie pressed.

"No.  It belongs to a friend of mine.  I'll return it to him.  Thanks again."  April shut the door in Carrie's face, she hated being rude, but she didn't want this woman asking any more questions.

Okay!  Carrie thought as she stood there looking at the door, which had been rudely slammed in her face.  So much for that angle and I still no father forward in this mystery.  Wait a minute; if this O'Neil woman was going to return the wallet all I have to do is wait and watch!  Carrie returned to the alley outside and hid behind a rather full dumpster.  The overflowing garbage bags would give her enough cover and from this position she could see the communal door quite clearly.  She didn't have long to wait.  April came out of the building carrying what looked like two plastic bags.  She crossed to the middle of the road and stopped.  That's strange.  Carrie thought as she watched April's rather odd behaviour.  April looked round a couple of times and then to Carrie amazement pulled back the manhole cover.  That old lady was right, she is a strange one.  Here she is climbing into the sewers like it was an everyday occurrence! 

Carrie waited a few minutes and then pulling a face decided to follow April.  The tunnels were dark, damp eerie and that wasn't even mentioning the smell.  Carrie could imagine all kinds of slimy and hairy creatures crawling up her legs. She rooted through her rucksack in the dim light; the last thing she wanted was to get lost down here.  She pulled out and old envelope and an eyeliner pencil.  _They'll have to do!  _She had a hard time keeping up with April; she could tell that this woman had been down the sewers more than once.  Carrie drew a rough map as she continued down the tunnels, she hoped to God that she could follow it back out!  A thought crept into Carrie's head.  _Aren't there alligators in the New York sewer system?_


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six

April reached the door she had been looking for and pushed it open.  "Hi guys!  It's me!"  She said with a cheerful tone as she stepped in.

"They're out."  Came a voice from the corner.  April looked over to see Leonardo sitting in a beaten up old recliner, his face almost hidden by a book.

"Where?"  April asked setting down her bags.

"Mikey's out no doubt chasing girls.  Don has gone to Staten Island dump to see what he can find and Raphael is with Casey causing trouble."  Leo replied, not even looking up from his book.

"And Splinter?"

"I don't know."

April sensed that Leo wasn't in the best of moods.  He had a temper like Raphael's, but he had better control.  Still, he could be quite curt and spiteful at times.

"Why didn't you go with them?"   She asked as she rummaged through the bags.  Leo looked at her over the top of his book.

"I am grounded." He informed her.

"Oh."  She felt a little embarrassed.  "For how long?"

"One week."

"That's not so bad!  When was the last time you were grounded?"  She ventured.

"When I was six."  Snapped Leo as he returned to his book.

 "What are you reading?"  April decided on a change of subject.

"The Sixteenth Round by Rubin Carter."

"I thought you could get that book any more."

"You'd be surprised what people toss down the drain."  He sighed as he turned a page.

Just then a grey furry creature weaved in and out of April's legs purring loudly.  April bent down and picked Klunk up. She held him under his front legs and gently shook him from side to side.  "Ooohh, you're a pretty kitty.  Yes you are, yes you are.  Aunty April has a surprise for her big man.  Yes she does, yes she does.  A catnip mousey wousey!"

Leonardo lowered his book and stared at April.  _Yes, women are definitely confusing and strange!  _He could tell by Klunk's ears that he was far from enjoying the experience.  "You don't speak to me like that!"   

"Urm."  April coughed to regain her composure as she put Klunk down.  "I have something for you as well."

"I'm not into catnip mousey wouseys."

"No!"  April scowled.  "Your wallet Mr Sunshine!"  April threw the wallet at him.  It shot over the top of the book and landed neatly in his lap.  Leo placed a bookmark between the pages and put the book down on the table.

"Where did you find it?"

"Some woman called Kerry, Carrie or something brought it to my apartment."

"What did she say?"  Leo asked as he checked the inside.

"She said she found it in the road."  

Leo slipped the wallet behind his belt.  

"So, do you want some company?"  April asked

"Okay."  Leo smiled.  " What do you want to do?"  He walked over to the bookshelf and replaced his book.  "We could play Clue."

"I don't think we have enough players.  How about snap?"  April suggested as she flopped down on the couch.  Leo pretended not to hear.

"Scrabble?"

"No way, you cheat!"  April protested.

"I do not cheat!"

"I don't remember seeing Manriki Gusari in the dictionary!"

Leo sighed.

"How about chess?"  April offered.

"No, Don and Master Splinter are in the middle of a game.  Playstation?"

"Okay."

"Tekken 2 or Mortal Combat?"

"Can't we play something that doesn't involve beating someone to a pulp?"

Leo looked at the row of video games.  _What would appeal to an anti violence woman?  _"Bubble Bobble's Busta Move?"

"Okay, you're on!"  April lent forward and switch the television on.

The scene she could see through a large crack in the door fascinated Carrie.  _It was real; it does exist!_  If you ignored the location of the room, it looked like any room you would expect to find in a house or apartment.  April and Leo were sitting together on the couch playing video games.  April was erratically moving her controller around as if it gave her an extra advantage.  Leo on the other hand believed that leaning closer to the television was the answer.  Aprils character's eyes turn to X's and a little angel escaped from it's body.  "You're cheating!"  She hissed.

"How am I cheating?"

"You're getting the right bubbles every time!"

Just then Carrie heard the sound of someone coming towards her.  She crawling into a large pipe, trying her best not to make a sound or get too wet.  She silently prayed she wouldn't be discovered.  _There's more than one!_  Another of the creatures were coming, it was carrying a load of electrical junk in it's arms.  So much that it had to back through the door.  Once Carrie thought it was safe, she took up spying again.  

"Hi guys."  Donatello said as he carried his spoils inside.

"Not another toaster!"  April remarked as she shot of a bubble and wiped out a line.

"Can you believe that people actually throw these things away?"  Donatello mused as he held it up in one hand.

"I guess it is, ah, less bother to, oh, buy one, damn, than fix it yourself."

"Where's the fun in that?"  Donatello pondered as he looked to see what was grabbing most of April's attention.  "I thought Master Splinter said no video games!"

"Can't you see I am entertaining?"  Leo replied hitting the controller buttons repeatedly.  Don lost himself in thought.  _It wasn't like Leo to disobey Splinter, but he had been through at lot in the last twenty-four hours. Not only that, he had been a little depressed lately.  Maybe that's the answer. _

"You never told me."  April looked at Leo.

"You never asked!"

Carrie heard another noise; she backed away from the door.  A Third creature came into view, it seemed to be in a world of it's own.  It burst through the door.

"Toe tecter boots should be outlawed!"  Michaelangelo announced.

"Why?"  The other three asked without looking up from what they were doing.  Michaelangelo limped further in to the room.

"She kicked me on the shin!  She said I was a some kinda weirdo that went around bothering girls!"

"Aren't you?"  Donatello asked as he gathered up his stuff.  At that Michaelangelo puffed up a visibly grew a few inches.  His bottom lip wobbled for a moment before he turned and flounced off to his room.  April set down the controller and stretched.  "I've got to go I promised the girls I would come clubbing tonight."  Leo gave her a knowing look.  "Do you guys have any laundry that needs doing?"  Leo pointed to four small drawstring sacks by the door.  April opened Donatello's sack and pulled out a grey hooded sweater.  "Don't you guys have any clothes that aren't covered in blood or grease or oil?"

"Not many!"  Don's voice drifted round the corner.

"Is he equipped with radar?"  She asked Leo.  April gathered up the sacks, shouted her goodbyes to Don and Mike and then gently hugged Leo.

Carrie decided it was time to leave; she could follow April back and check her map at the same time.  She would then return another day and seek her answers. 


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter seven

The next morning Carrie woke early.  She started to pack everything she thought she would need into her rucksack.  "Let's see.  Torch, map, spare batteries, camera, pen and paper."  She checked off her list and pulled on some old clothes and a tatty baseball cap.  _Today no turning back, I'll get my answers one way or another!  _Carrie ran down the stairs to the main reception.

"Sight seeing today, Miss Ryan?"  The manager asked.

"You could say that!"  Carrie replied as she slipped out of the door and climbed into a waiting cab.

Leonardo carefully dipped the brush into the small pot of black ink.  He moved it over to the paper and with a sweeping motion he finished the Japanese character.  Splinter had set him extra lessons since he wasn't healed well enough for practice.  He hated feeling like this, feeling weak and useless.  He was still sore, he had a limited range of movement in his right shoulder and some parts of his body felt like they were on fire.  Splinter was meditating in his room and the others had left the lair hours ago.  Leo was glad of the peace and quiet.  He had only one more page to finish, he sighed as he dipped the brush into the pot again.

Carrie was close now; she could feel it as she shone her torch down the tunnel.  She had taken a few wrong turns, but with her map it was easy to retrace them.  She rounded a corner and there was the door!  She peeked through the large crack, no one in sight, and then she pressed her ear against it, nothing!  Holding her breath, she pushed open the door.  The place looked deserted, she crept past the living room, keeping a sharp eye out.  The room was filled with all the things you would expect to find.  A couch, TV, coffee table, bookshelf and even a phone.  Carrie proceeded on past what looked like a kitchen, complete with cupboards, cooker, table, sink and even a microwave!  As she turned to peek in to a room that looked like a cross between a weapons store and a gym, she heard a noise.  It came from further down the big hall that spread out in front of her.  She couldn't resist taking a look.

Carrie came to the room where Leonardo was sat at a desk, concentration etched on his face.  He could sense that someone was watching him.  Maybe April had popped down in her lunch hour.  "Not long I've nearly finished."  He said without looking up. Carrie stood amazed as she watched him finish the last script.  "There."  Leo said taking a deep breath and sighing.  He froze; something struck him as odd.  April didn't wear that type of perfume.  He slowly looked up, Carrie stood there just looking at him.  Leo panicked and fell off his chair backwards; he landed with a thump.  Great, he thought, that was graceful.  How many times was this woman going to catch him off guard?  Carrie bit her lip to stop herself from smiling.  Leo righted himself, but stayed in a crouching position, he glanced round and assessed the situation; there wasn't enough room to jump.  He could bowl her over and run.  But where to?  This was his home!  Leo got into a fighting stance, but what could he do?  The codes of honour forbid him to attack an unarmed woman, unless she attacked first!

Carrie crouched down and held out her arm, she rubbed her thumb over her fingers to try and tempt the creature out of the corner.  Leo felt slightly insulted.  Carrie moved closer and tried to touch Leo with her hand.  He was having none of that, he quickly dodged and grabbed Carrie's wrist.  A wave of fear and panic rose through Carrie, she lashed out, hitting Leo on his right arm.  Leo released Carrie's wrist and growled.  That counted as an attack.  Leo grabbed Carrie's arm and swung her round, he pushed her up against the wall bringing her arm high up behind her back.  Carrie squirmed; she could feel the cold dampness of the wall on her face.  Leo pushed harder, making it impossible her to move.  Carrie thought she would suffocate!  Now that he had her, what should he do?  Maybe if he scared the life out of her she would run away and never come back!

"What is going on here?"  A voice boomed, Carrie managed to turn her head just enough to see a rather large rat.  The rat's whiskers twitched as he waited for an answer.  The room remained silent.  Splinter had lost track of his sons' friends long ago, but he could tell by Leonardo's body language that this was an uninvited guest.  "Leonardo, you know better!  Release her!"  Leo moved back and let Carrie fall to the floor gasping for air.  She watched as the turtle stood to attention.

"Hi guys, its me!" came the familiar call.  "I just thought I would pop in and."  April stopped dead as she came into the hall.  Carrie scrabbled to her feet.  "You!"  They both exclaimed.  "What are you doing here?"  April snapped.  "How did you get here?"

"I followed you the other night.  I made a map and came back.  It was quite easy really."  Carrie said sounding a little braver than she felt.

April's face hardened.  "Why you sneaky little bitch!"  She hissed.  "And what have you come here for?"

"That's none of your business!"  Carrie shot back.

"Come here to finish him off?"  April spat as she pointed in Leo's direction.

"ENOUGH!"  Splinter shouted as he banged his walking stick on the ground.  "It does not matter how she came to be here or why she came.  She is here now."

"What should we do now Master Splinter?"  Leo asked as he watched the two women glare daggers at each over.

The old rat lent on his walking stick, lost in thought.  Just then Raphael burst into the lair complaining loudly about something.  He walked pass the group in the hall and tossed a motorcycle helmet into his room.  He suddenly stopped and backtracked.  "What is THAT doing here?"  He demanded pointing a finger at Carrie.  

"She followed me here the other night."  April said sheepishly.

"WHAT!" Snorted Raphael "Oh, this is just great!  Why don't you just hand out leaflets?"  Raphael moved towards April, but Leo intercepted him.  The two brothers started to square off.  Splinter raised his hand.  "Fighting amongst ourselves will not solve anything."  The old rat curled his fingers round his walking stick.  "She must remain here until we can find a solution to our problem."  You've really done it this time!  Carrie thought; they are probably going to kill you, or worse!  Splinter turned towards Carrie.  "What is your name young lady?"

"Carrie Ryan."  She answered looking at the ground, she wasn't really sure why she told them.


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight

Donatello and Michaelangelo entered the lair, debating which was best, Star Trek Generations or Voyager.  "Face it Donny, you have a thing about 7of 9."  Michaelangelo accused.  "It's all those electrical parts that get you going!"

"Need I say Counsellor Troi!"  Donatello grinned.

As they came upon the gathering in the hall outside the bedrooms they looked at each other.  "What's happening?" they said at the same time.

"Miss Ryan is staying with us for a while."  Splinter explained he turned to Carrie again.  "You have the freedom of our home, someone will be with you at all times."  Carrie's mind started to work overtime.  She wasn't overjoyed at the idea of spending what could be the rest of her life down here.  "Leonardo."  Leo turned to face his master.  "Miss Ryan will sleep in your room.  You will take the couch."  Leo was less than happy with this idea.  He found it hard enough to get comfortable in his own bed, sleeping on the couch would be torture.  How much more annoying could this woman get?  Still Leo agreed, he respectfully bowed to Splinter and made his way to his room.  "Raphael, you will take first watch tonight."  Raphael's reaction was different to his brother's.  

"Why of all the lousy!"  He ranted as he walked off.

April stood in front of Splinter; she crouched down and placed her hands on his.  "Splinter, I am so sorry."

"It is not your fault, child."

"But, Raphael!"

"He will calm down given time."

April sighed as she stood up.  "I have to get back to work, but I will call in as soon as I can."  April gave Carrie her best 'drop dead' stare as she left.

Carrie felt nervous standing in the room with three pairs of eyes on her.  "Please, make yourself comfortable."  Splinter motioned towards the living room with his hand.  "Michaelangelo, please make us some tea."  Michaelangelo ran off towards the kitchen as Donatello helped Splinter follow Carrie in to the living room.  Carrie gingerly sat down on the edge of an old armchair.  After a few minutes of torturous silence Michaelangelo walked in carrying a tray with two cups of tea, milk, sugar and a plate of cookies on it.  He set the tray down on the coffee table and stepped back.  "Guests first."  Splinter offered.  Carrie bent forward and took a cup, not wanting to offend.  Splinter took the other cup; he sat back, lifted it to his lips and took a sip.  Carrie watched, after a while she convinced herself that the tea wasn't poison.  She sniffed it just to make sure than took a mouthful.  The warm liquid calmed her nerves a little.  Donatello sat down on the recliner; he would stay with Splinter in case any trouble started.  Splinter looked at Michaelangelo, he had that look on his face he gets every Christmas.  "Michaelangelo, leave us."  He instructed.

"Oh, but!"  Michaelangelo argued.

"Leave!"  Splinter re-instructed a little louder.  

"I can't believe it, every time I have to!" he pouted as he left.  Carrie let a smile escape.

"So, Miss Ryan.  What brings you to the New York sewer system?"  Donatello asked taking a cookie.  Carrie stared into her tea not knowing what to say.

When night fell, Carrie was felling a little less afraid.  If they were going to hurt her they would have by now.  She watched, as the turtles got ready for bed.  There was general banter as they went their separate ways.  Leo had grabbed a blanket and was settling himself down for a night on the couch.  Michaelangelo had coco in one had and a large panda bear under his arm.  Donatello was looking though boxes for something.  Carrie made her way to Leo's room; she sat down on the bed and looked around.  Looks normal enough.  She watched as Raphael dragged a kitchen chair across the floor, making as much noise as he could.  He set it in front of Leo's room and sat down.  Donatello threw a Gameboy to Raphael on his way past.  Tonight is going to be a long one, Carrie thought as she lay down on the bed.

Carrie woke up to voices, she couldn't remember falling asleep.  She rolled over and watched as Raphael and Leonardo changed places.  She moved onto her back and allowed sleep to wash over her again.  When she woke again the chair outside the room had gone.  Carrie shivered, it was really cold in the room so she wrapped her self in the blanket and got out of bed.  She could hear voices and smell cooking coming from the kitchen.  She made her way towards the inviting smell.  At the large round table sat three of the turtles, once they noticed her the conversation stopped.  Carrie sat down in an empty seat, the conversation started up again.

"So, was the movie worth it in the end?"  Leo asked.

"I'll say!"  Beamed Michaelangelo.  "The special effects were great!  The Mummy Returns gets a thumbs up!"

"It was totally inaccurate!"  Donatello broke in while taking mouthfuls of his cereal.  "Sai were never used as weapons in Ancient Egypt."

"  I didn't hear you complaining when those scantily clad women were fighting it out!"  Michaelangelo smiled.  Carrie felt someone standing behind her.  "Ut oh, Oscar the grouch is out of his trash can!"  Michaelangelo said as her looked behind Carrie.  She turned to see Raphael standing there.

"My seat!"  He growled.  Carrie quickly moved to another one.  Michaelangelo set down two cups of coffee, one in front of Carrie and the other in front of Raphael.  Raphael took a small hip flask from out of a pocket on his belt.  He unscrewed the top and held it over his coffee.

"You can't put that in your coffee!"  Leo's tone made it sound like an order.

"Watch me!"  Raphael hissed as he tipped the whole flask full into his cup.

"Breakfast?"  Michaelangelo said in Carries direction.

"I'm not hungry.  Thank you."  She lied.

"You have to eat something.  Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"  Donatello rattled off.  His brothers glared at him.  "Shutting up!"  He said holding his hands up.  Carrie watched silently as the banter started up again.  She noticed the bandages covering Leo's arm and legs.  She felt and wave of guilt hit her as she sipped her coffee.

Carrie sat at the table taking in the scene before her.  Breakfast was finished; Michaelangelo had washed up and was now watching cartoons in the living room.  Raphael had left the lair long ago.  Donatello was fixing something on the table and Leo had left for the training area Carrie had happened upon earlier.  Carrie rose from her chair; wrapping the blanket tighter around herself she made her way to the living room.  She sat down on the old armchair and looked at Michaelangelo.  It looked as if someone had frozen him with a ray gun or something.  He was sat cross-legged on the floor, barely a foot away from the screen.  His left arm was poised out in front, the remote held in his hand with his thumb hovering above the buttons.  His face had a gapping expression, his eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. Carrie watched as a smile played across his face every so often.  The next thing Carrie remembered was waking up in the armchair.  She sat up, feeling a little disorientated she looked around.  How long had she been asleep?  Michaelangelo had moved position; he was now upside down in the recliner, trying to catch popcorn in his open mouth.  From the mess on the floor Carrie could tell he was being far from successful.  His eyes were still trained on the television, which was now showing the PowerPuff Girls.  Donatello had finished with what ever he was fixing and had now moved onto reading the paper.  April was sitting across the table from him, cup of coffee in one hand and a magazine in the other.  Carrie stood up and wobbled a bit.  She walked out of the living room towards the training area.  She snuck a quick peek inside.


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine

Leo had been working for a while and was well in the flow now.  He knew he shouldn't be working out until his injuries had healed.  But he had to do something; he had to put his anger somewhere.  Carrie watched amazed at the range of movements he was pulling off.  She couldn't help it, every time she thought turtle, slow and sluggish crept into her mind.

Leo pivoted on his left foot bringing his right leg up high, he delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the large leather punch bag hanging in the middle of the room.  He winced slightly as he completed the move, but immediately prepared for the next one.  Shifting his weight on to his right leg, breathing heavily to control the pain that was threatening to seize his whole body.  Steadying himself on both legs he decided to try a simple back flip.  He crouched slightly, allowing the power to build up in his muscles, then he released the energy in a flash.  Perfect takeoff!  Just as Leo's hands touched the ground a searing pain rapidly snaked up his right arm.  Leo tried to move through it, but his arm collapsed under his weight.  Momentum kept his body going, Leo twisted to lessen the risk of further injury to his arm.  He landed on his shell with a loud crack.  Carrie stood in the doorway, held in place by shock.  How could she have caused so much pain and suffering?  Leo sat up and placed his head between his knees, he could feel his shame and anger burning inside, his skin flushed a darker color.  Leo watched as new blood seeped trough the bandage on his arm.

Carrie slowly moved over to the sitting turtle. Maybe if she spoke to him.  She approached carefully, not knowing what to expect.  "Are you okay?"  Her voice came out a little squeakier than she would have liked.  For the first time since the accident Leo looked Carrie in the eyes.  She was surprised by how dark they were.  Leo looked back at the floor, silently cursing himself.  It was bad enough to fail in his own company, but in front of a stranger.  "How can you do that?"  Carrie asked

"Years of practice."  Leo tried to keep his seething temper out of his voice.

"How many years?"

"Nearly Twenty."

Silence leaked into the room.  It made Carrie fell uncomfortable, like the atmosphere in the room had changed for the worse.

"So, can you do that wall thing like Jackie Chan?"  Carrie wasn't sure why she even said it, but it chased the silence away.  Leo gave her a quizzical stare.  Jackie Chan was something Mikey would do.  Some how Leo had always seen himself as a Bruce Lee.

"What purpose would that serve?" he asked her.

"I don't know."  She floundered.  "I always liked it."

Leo stood up and looked Carrie square in the eye.  "I'm not up to wall running today." He sneered as he pushed past.

Carrie followed Leo into the kitchen where he took a bottle of coke from the refrigerator.  Everything about him fascinated her, the way he walked on two legs, the subtle color changes in his skin even the way he swallowed.  Leo moved over to the table where Don and April were still sitting.

"Yahoo is down two points."  Donatello announced from behind the paper.

"Mmmm."  Both April and Leo replied

Leo took a swig from his bottle of coke and moved to stand behind April.  He placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned closer, squinting at the magazine she was reading.  April smiled and took hold of Leo's hand; she turned her face towards him.  "You okay?"

"Dandy."

Carrie felt a pang of jealousy twist through her; she had no idea where it had come from.  Tomorrow she would set to work, finding pout all she could about these people.

"I'm hitting the shower."  Leo said as he walked out of the kitchen.  As he passed Carrie her stared her down.  Carrie sat down at the table with April and Donatello.

"Looks like someone got on his bad side today."  Donatello mused as he folded the paper.

April looked up from her magazine.  "Do you remember the time he upset me and we had a row?  He didn't speak to me for months, until I apologised to him!"

"That's nothing!"  Don set the paper down.  "You want to live with him, every full moon he acts like a little old lady.  Nag, nag, nag!"

"Don't think I can't hear you!" came a shout from the bathroom.

April and Don looked at each other and used all their strength to keep them from laughing.

The next morning before breakfast Carrie sat in the training room watching Splinter put the turtles through their exercises.  Michaelangelo and Raphael were practicing simple blocks and punches.  April was with Donatello learning some self-defence moves.  April preferred Donatello as a teacher.  He didn't muck about like Mikey, he wasn't too rough like Raphael and he didn't complain when she didn't get it right the first time.  Leonardo sat next to Carrie rebinding his Katana handles, again he had been excluded from practice and it wasn't helping his disposition.   "What are they doing?"  Carrie asked Leo as she pointed to Michaelangelo and Raphael. 

Leo looked up.  "Basic blocking and attack stances."

"But I thought you had been practicing for years."

"You should always remember the basics.  With out them your skills would be nothing."

"So you use swords then."

"Katana."  All these questions were starting to get on Leo nerves.

"Are they heavy?"

"Not really."  He huffed.  Leo could feel his resentment growing.

"Are they very sharp?"

Leo's anger exploded out.  "You want I should try them out on you?"  He instantly regretted what he had said when he saw Carrie's face. The room descended into shocked silence.

"Leonardo!  Please leave them room."  Splinter was standing over him.  Leo looked at his bothers, each had stopped what they were doing and were staring at him in disbelief.

Leo sat in his room, he was so angry he was sure he could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Is every thing okay my son?"  Splinter was stood in the doorway with Donatello.

"I don't know Master.  I feel disconnected from myself some how.  It is hard to explain, but I can feel myself in the back of my mind, fighting this new person that I am becoming."  Leo sighed and turned towards Splinter.  "I feel flawed."

"Even the most beautiful diamonds contain many flaws."  Splinter said trying to lift his sons sprits.  

"It is like there are two sides of me, each battling to come out.  Since this woman came here a side of me has escaped.  A side I don't like."  Leo banged his fists down.  "Every movement, every pain reminds me of that failure.  It feels like a million knives, each one twisting further."

"This is a battle you must fight alone.  But no matter what the out come your brothers and I are here for you."

"It is a battle I am afraid to lose."  Leo sighed.

"It is quite possible to develop personality disorders after server trauma."  Donatello added.

"Oh, so I'm mad is that it?"  Leo snapped.  "Well, I'll tell you what Donny, why don't you just drop me off at the nut house and I can tell them I think I'm a turtle!"

Donatello folded his arms and lent against the doorframe.  "It is a very common problem.  I am sure Raphael has some kind of disorder."

"Are you suggesting I am in the same box as Raphael?"  Leo said a length.

"Enough, this will not help anyone."  Splinter started.  "Leo you are to stay here until you feel you have calmed down enough to not threaten anyone."  With that Splinter and Donatello left Leo to seethe. 


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter ten

Carrie joined the others in the living room.  You could cut the tension with a knife.  "You all have some free time to do with as you please.  But, please try to do it quietly."  Splinter said as he made his way to his room.  

"I'd better get going."  April said gathering up her bag and coat.  "So I'll leave you guys to it."

Michaelangelo and Donatello headed for their rooms, Carrie watched as they left.  She was now alone in the living room with Raphael; this did not fill her with joy.  Raphael plopped down on the couch and opened the can of beer he had taken from the refrigerator.  Carrie really didn't want to stay in the room with him.  Maybe if I try to make amends. She thought as she made her way to Leo's room.  She poked her head round the door to see Leo lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?"  She asked

More questions!  "Ancient Chinese proverb.  None of your business!"  He huffed.

Carrie decided to look in on the others.  Donatello was at his computer fiddling with something.  How'd they manage to get a computer down here?  Carrie found herself wondering.  Carrie moved on a peeked into the next room.  What a tip!  It reminded her of her kid brother's room back home.  Clothes and comic books all over the place, you couldn't even see the floor.  Michaelangelo was sprawled out on his bed, wearing headphones and reading a comic.  Carrie glanced over to the fourth empty room; something had caught her attention.  She looked in, the bed was unmade and the floor was strewn with rubbish, but at least you could see the floor!  Carrie quickly looked round to see if anyone was watching her.  No one!  She stepped in, after all a little look couldn't hurt.

Carrie looked at the belongings dotted around the room.  There were several posters on the walls; the desk was untidy, covered with magazines, comics and Cd's.  Sat on the end of the desk was a large motorcycle helmet.  Almost everything in the room had the same theme.  Death and Destruction!  Carrie turned to look at a large poster of Guns N' Roses Appetite for Destruction.  She felt as if someone was watching her, she slowly turned round.  Raphael placed his hands on the wall behind Carrie, blocking off her route of escape.

"Gotcha!"  He growled.

Carrie drew her arm back and attempted to hit Raphael, but he caught her wrist.  Raphael could feel his anger growing.  First she snoops in his room and then she tries to hit him!  He turned her wrist, studying her hand and fingers.  Carrie seized the chance he had unwittingly given her.  Feeling across the desk with her free hand she came upon something heavy and hard.  Carrie swung it up with all her might into Raphael's face.  He reeled back and fell.  How could her have let her get the drop on him like that.  Carrie darted past towards the door.  Raphael growled; he'd show her!  He grabbed at Carrie's leg and just managed to catch the hem on her jeans.  Carrie fell to the ground hard.  What was she caught on?  She looked back a gasped.  Raphael was rolling on to his front, trying to pull Carrie closer by her jeans.  Carrie kicked out in shear panic, by pure luck she managed to kick Raphael right in the face.  He let go and struggled to his feet.  Carrie didn't waste any time, she scrabbled up and fled into the hall.

Hearing the commotion, Leonardo and Donatello were standing in the hall.  Carrie barged past, almost knocking the two of them over.  They watched as she raced out the door.  Donatello turned and gave Leo a 'what was that all about?' look. 

"Dang!  I wanted the pleasure of personally throwing her out the door!"

Leonardo and Dontello turned to see Raphael propped up against his bedroom door, wiping blood away from his mouth.

"What did you do?"  Donatello asked.

"Nothing!  She was snooping, so I scared her.  Damn cow hit me in the face, twice!"

Leonardo let a smile creep out.

"Don't know what you're smiling about."  Raphael snarled.  "At least she didn't hit me with her car!"

"You bastard!"  Leo was near exploding point.  "You left me there!  No, wait would I expect anything less from you."

"Don't push it."  Raphael growled back.

"One of these days Raph, I swear I am going to knock your teeth so far down your throat, you'll have to swallow before you chew!"

"What about Carrie?"  Donatello broke the pair up.

"Let her go.  Who cares?  He doesn't!"  Raphael snapped pointing at Leo.

"But what if she gets lost or hurt?"  Donatello interjected.

"I'll follow her!"  Leo said grabbing up a coat.

"What for?  Hey, that's my coat!"  Raphael shouted after Leo.

Carrie ran down the tunnel, it was raining hard on the surface and the noise in the sewer was deafening.  She didn't care which way she was going, just as long as it was away!  The first manhole I find, I'm out of here!  It wasn't long until she found one.  Carrie scrabbled up the ladder and clambered into the clean air.  She carried on running before turning into an alley.  She ran right into four tough looking guys in the middle of a drugs deal.

Leonardo walked along the tunnel; her trail wasn't too hard to follow.  A shaft of light spilled into the sewer.  An uncovered manhole!  This was too easy.


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven

"What have I got here then?"  Said the thug lifting Carrie up by the arm.

"Let me go or I'll scream!"  Carrie shouted as she smacked the man's beer gut with her fist.  The thug threw Carrie to the back of the trash-strewn alley.  "Wrong answer sweets!"  He Sneered.  Carrie landed in a heap on the wet floor.  The gang moved nearer.  

"Shall we have some fun guys?"  Said the largest gang member.  "Where did you come from Honey?  All alone?"  Carrie cowered.  What were they going to do to her?  What ever it was Carrie hoped it would be quick.  She closed her eyes and prayed.

"She's with me!"  Came a voice.  Carrie looked up to see a figure standing at the entrance to the alley.  The large gang member stepped forward.  

"I'll take care of him!"  He gloated.  "You guys keep hold of the girl."  A small flick knife flashed in the light.  Carrie watched as despite his bulk the large man rushed the figure.

Leonardo stood motionless until his attacker was nearly upon him.  Just as the man was about to strike with the knife, Leo stepped back grabbing the man's arm, twisting sharply.  Carrie fought a wave of nausea as she heard the bone snap.  The man entered into a graceless roll and landed, groaning in a pile of garbage bags.  Leo hoped that this display of strength would get his point across.  He was wrong.  A second thug charged, wielding an army combat knife.  Again Leo stepped back, bringing up his left arm he blocked the attack. Grabbing the knife he delivered a punch to thugs face with his right fist.  The thug staggered backwards, hitting the ground hard.  One of the two remaining men pulled a gun, before the man had time to line up the sights the gun was knocked from his hand by the army combat knife.  Both men looked at each other and then charged Leo at the same time.  He allowed them to bowl him over, grabbing their coat collars he pulled his legs up underneath the two men and kicked them over his shoulders.  He rolled slightly onto his right side and watched the two men fall over themselves in an attempt to run away.  He smiled, that was easy.

Just then Leo heard a sound he didn't like.  He rolled onto his back and found himself staring down the barrel of a 9 mm.  The largest thug was stood over Leo, using his broken arm to prop up the gun.  Damn, Leo cursed himself, he should have made sure the man was disabled.  "See you in hell!"  The thug growled as he took aim.  Leo was fast, but there was no way he could dodge a bullet.  This wasn't how he wanted to go, old age would be nice.  Leo closed his eyes and tensed up.  BANG.  He heard the gun discharge.

What happens?  Go to the next chapter to find out!


	12. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve

Leo relaxed his body and opened his eyes.  Dying hadn't hurt as much as he thought it would.  He looked up to see Carrie holding a smoking gun.  Her hands started to shake; she dropped the gun and fell sobbing in a heap on the floor.  The thug was dead. The faint sound of sirens told Leo he should move.  He got up and pulled himself up on a fire escape ladder, swinging round he landed neatly on the platform.  He looked down at Carrie, who was now in a hysterical state.  A battle started to rage inside him.  He should leave her here; the cops would take care of her.  But she had saved him and her prints were all over the gun.  What if she talked or said too much?  Aaahhgg, This woman had caused him enough trouble!

Leo dropped back down to the ground and approached Carrie.  This was against his better judgment.  He bent down and helped Carrie to her feet.

"You're alive!"  Was all Carrie could manage to get out.

"Come on let's go."  Leo pulled Carrie to the fire escape and lifted her up.  "Quick, get up there!"  They just managed to reach the rooftop as several police officers piled into the alley.  Carrie sat down hugging her knees and rocking back and forth.

"I killed him.  I killed him."  She kept repeating. 

Leo watched as the cops swarmed over the body.  It wouldn't be long before they started to search the area.  He walked back over to Carrie.  "Come on we've got to keep moving!"

Carrie looked at Leo.  "I killed him!"

This wasn't going to be easy.  He dragged Carrie to her feet and ran to the other side of the roof.  He looked over the top.  Damn, no way down!  Just then he spotted a dumpster full of cardboard boxes.  He lifted Carrie up and held her over the ledge.

"Think you can hit that dumpster down there?"  Carrie looked down and gasped, she hung on tighter to Leo.

"No, please don't!  I hate heights!  I'll find another way down!"  She stammered.

"There's no time!  Okay, we'll jump together."  Leo stepped up on to the ledge; at that moment Carrie executed and strangle hold on him.  "Loosen your grip I can't breath!  Ready?  On the count of three.  One, two."  With that Leo stepped off the ledge.

They landed right in the middle of the dumpster.  Carrie struggled out of Leo's arms.

"You said on the count of three!  What happened to three?"

"No time for that, come on!"  Leo helped Carrie down from the dumpster.  "Go, go!"  He said pushing Carrie down the street.

"Where to?"

"Just go already!"

Carrie started to lag behind, stopping every so often to catch her breath.  Leo ran back to her.  

"Come on, keep going!"

"I can't go on anymore."  Panted Carrie.

"It's not much further, I promise!"

Carrie started running again, she had a strange feeling of _da je vu._  They came to an apartment complex.

"What are we doing here?"  Carrie asked.

"Dropping in on an old friend."  Said Leo as he took his wallet from his belt.

Once inside they made their way up the stairs, trying not to draw attention to themselves.  It was difficult; they were both dirty and soaked through.  Leo opened the door to April's apartment; Carrie sat down on the couch and put her head between her knees.

"I don't feel so good!"  She said sucking in deep breaths.

"Wait here."  Leo moved to the kitchen and started to look through cupboards.

Hearing the noise in the kitchen April emerged from the spare room brandishing a baseball bat.  She lifted the bat high and stepped into the kitchen; she was about to bring the bat down when she stopped herself.

"You!  You know Leo, a phone call would have been nice!"  

"Do you have a plastic washing up bowl?"  Leo asked shutting a cupboard.

"Yes, under the sink.  What do you want it for?"

"Trust me!"  Leo retrieved the bowl and took it to Carrie.  Carrie couldn't hold it back any longer; she vomited into the bowl.

"I'm sorry."  She spluttered.

"Shock!  Tends to happen the first time you kill."  Leo informed her.

"What's she doing here?  What are you talking about?"

"Long story, I got into a fight, they had guns.  Carrie shot one of them, she saved my life."  Leo rattled off as he looked out of the window.

"What?  Were you followed?"

"I don't think so, unless the dead walk!"

"What are you on about?"  April asked sounding slightly puzzled.

"Do you hear me when I talk, or do you hear blah, blah, blah?"  Leo retorted making talking movements with his hands.

"I was only asking!" April snapped.

"Sorry.  Look can we stay here until the police activity dies down?"

"Make yourself at home."  April set down the bat.  "I'm catching up on paperwork, so please be quiet."

Carrie lay back on the couch and closed her eyes.  Well, she had certainly found her fair share of adventure.  She sighed and gave into sleep.  When Carrie woke it was dark outside, she looked round not sure where she was at first.  There was alight coming from the spare room, Carrie looked over to the armchair.  Leo was sat sideways in it, his legs hanging over the arm.  He was watching the sports channel.  He looked at Carrie.  "Take a picture, it'll last longer."  He smiled.

Prologue:

Carrie lifted her bags into the taxi trunk.  She turned to look at the two people standing behind her.

"Well, it's been, well interesting!"  She said as she looked at them.

"Take care, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot."  April said hugging Carrie.  "Don't forget to write and if you're ever in the neighborhood, drop in."  Carrie turned to the second figure.

"I won't forget you."  She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Likewise.  Remember, take care of yourself!"

"Thank you, for everything!"  Carrie said flinging her arms round Leonardo.  She climbed into the taxi and waved before it pulled away.

"I'm going to miss her."  April announced as she waved goodbye.

"Mmmmm."  Leo replied as he watched the taxi disappear down the road.  Life was certainly interesting with Carrie Ryan around.  She had shown him a side of himself that was buried deep, he now had a new challenge.  Keeping that side of himself under control.  It wouldn't be easy.  Leo smiled, but then when had his life ever been easy.    Somehow he couldn't help thinking he hadn't seen the last of Carrie.  


End file.
